Computers and embedded systems, such as medical devices, are increasingly connecting to the Internet. The connection of these devices can expose the devices to malware or other malicious code. Many devices are incompatible with anti-malware software because, for example, the devices run custom firmware. Other devices may be computationally capable of running anti-malware software; however, manufactures may forbid end users from installing updates or anti-malware software on the device. For example, the manufacture may only certify a device's safety or reliability as long as the end user does not modify the device by installing third-party software (which includes anti-malware software).